


The Warmth of Water

by DejaDiva



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaDiva/pseuds/DejaDiva
Summary: Adora's hand retracted as she tried to think of something to cheer Catra up. Her mind went blank for a second until Adora remembered. Her hand extended slowly, gently. Landing on Catra's mane, her fingers slowly weaved themselves into Catra's fur. Like silk to the touch, Catra's hair was so soft and perfect. She ran her finger's through Catra's hair, stopping at the base of her ear.
Relationships: Adora/Catra, Catra/Adora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 174





	The Warmth of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Catra and Adora making sweet love in the showers as cadets in the horde, technically they are underage... :/

The shower room stank of chlorine and mold. Catra knew this place too well. There was no where for her to hide, the stalls had no doors and were barely two feet out from the wall. The gray brick stained a pale green, in a path from where the water hit the floor to where the drain was. It was mandatory for groups of cadets to shower together, so everyone's naked body was normalized. Catra still didn't like showering; how musty everything got, the way the water made her fur ten times heavier, and especially because the showers were the place she was most vulnerable. The eyes of other cadets felt thicker than the water to Catra, like they were pushing her down the drain. Catra was always the last one to leave, just in case someone wanted to stare at her walk out, anyone but Adora.

Adora, that dummy loved showers. It might be the only place she will ever relax. Not like a hot tub, but showers were fast and productive. Adora felt good cleansing everything out of her, like the water was pure rich love. The water, like a slow breath, took everything off of Adora's mind and chest. The two would always take stalls beside each other, just in case anything happened Adora could protect Catra. Plus, Adora was just the right height to sneakily look over the stall wall and take a peak at Catra. Adora didn't know why, but it made her feel warm. Adora's soft body, exposed like that. 

Catra curled in on herself, trying to hide any part of her body that would be considered _wrong_ or _disgusting._ Half of the time Adora was in the shower her eyes peered over to Catra, trying to be discreet. But something was off about Catra today. Sure, Catra usually hid most of her body, but now she just sat on the floor squeezed together like a squashed flower. Adora had to make Catra feel alright. The two waited for everyone else to leave, when Adora swung around the wall.

"What are you doing?" Catra moped, still on the floor as the shower dripped behind them.

A quiet sigh left Adora, "What's wrong Catra?"

Catra looked up at Adora, her eyes wet. Adora didn't know if they were filled with tears, or just irritated from the shower.

" _Look at me_ , I'm hideous." Catra's head lowered.

Adora crouched down, her finger made its way to Catra's chin. She guided Catra's head up so the two would make eye contact.

"You are beautiful." Adora made a soft smile, which almost sold this to Catra.

"No. No I'm not." Catra's head fell off of Adora's hand.

Adora's hand retracted as she tried to think of something to cheer Catra up. Her mind went blank for a second until Adora remembered. Her hand extended slowly, gently. Landing on Catra's mane, her fingers slowly weaved themselves into Catra's fur. Like silk to the touch, Catra's hair was so soft and perfect. She ran her finger's through Catra's hair, stopping at the base of her ear. Giving her a few scratches until asking;

"How is it?" an unnecessary question left Adora's mouth was answered by a soft and low purr.

Catra's head moved along with every stroke that Adora made. Catra's eyes were closed, almost like she was picturing something. Her purrs became a deep rumble, vibrating Adora's hand along with the rest of her. It was amazing how powerful Catra's pleasure could be. Catra's eyes shot open, and she leaped to her feet. 

"Adora, you should go. I need to finish showering." Catra said as she spun around and turned the shower back on. The water began to spray down her, rolling down every curve of her body. Adora's face loosened, the smile long gone. 

"See you, at the bunk I guess." 

Catra's head flung down to the floor, her body tensed. Why did Adora make her feel like that? Everything that just happened- was _wrong,_ like Catra, but it felt so good. What was that? 

Catra finished up showering, changed, and headed down to the bunks. Adora laid there, her arm covering her eyes and half of her face. Catra walked to Adora, hesitated, then curled at the foot of the bed. The dim lighting made it impossible for Catra to know that Adora was flustered from what just happened. 

"I can see you look at me you know, right?" Catra jokes.

Adora's face lit up red, "W-what are you talking about?"

A muted chuckle left Catra, "In the showers, dummy. I know you peek."

Adora's arm left her face, and within an instant a pillow was over her face as she screamed. Catra sat up, looking at Adora. She crept up her body, steady, not to let her know she was there. The pillow shook with Adora's anxious grip. Catra, on top of Adora, slowly grabbed the pillow, and took it off of her face. Adora's eyes were wide, embarrassed, innocent. Catra could of stayed there, memorizing every detail of Adora's face if she hadn't already. 

"You are such an idiot." She teased. 

The two made eye contact, and kept it for who know how long. Then, Catra lowered herself onto Adora. Their lips grazed, then interlocked. This is where Catra belonged. Adora's hands slid down Catra's face, then her neck, then her back. As if every care in the world ceased to exist, Catra met peace. There was no voice in the back of her head telling her that she isn't good enough, there was no fear, there was nothing besides Adora. The two would of spent hours in each other's faces that night. 

***

The next night in the showers, Catra no longer held herself close and tight. She owned that stall. Catra knew Adora peeked over at her, but Adora didn't stop, and Catra didn't mind. Catra and Adora took long in the showers that day to let everyone leave, and when everyone did Catra sneaked herself around the wall to Adora. Placing her hands on Adora's hips, and nuzzling her head on the crevasse between Adora's neck and shoulder. Even if Catra was too short, and needed to be on her toes, it felt right. Adora turned around to face Catra. 

"You know we could get caught?" Adora lowered herself, as if to hide from something.

"Since when do you care about rules?" Catra smirked as she stole Adora's lips.

Catra's hands followed the arch of Adora's body, the stretch marks to the scars, all of it Catra had finally felt. Adora's gentle hands slid down Catra's fuzz. She made her way down to Catra's stomach, with every inch Adora's hand lowered Catra tensed more and more. Soon enough, Adora had met Catra's clit. Catra pulled away and let out a soft whimper as her head tilted all the way back. 

"Huh, didn't know you moved like that." Adora teased as she continued.

Adora spun Catra around to the brick wall, pinning her. 

" _Adora_ ~ _don't stop_ " Catra's voice was weak, broken from the over-excitement. 

Adora's fingers continued to play with Catra, Adora enjoyed seeing Catra quiver with every movement. Her other hand slid up her fuzzy body to her breast. Catra's nails began to dig into the brick as Adora's hands squeezed and played with her nipple. Catra began to purr loud, maybe even louder than the shower itself. Catra started to feel something she had never before. Adora wanted to see more of Catra like this. The two fingers that were playing with her clit slid down Catra's body and worked their way inside her. Catra lost her grip and slid down the wall a bit. She was trembling, There was so much going on, was this love? Catra's tail wrapped around Adora's legs, even grazing her clit. Adora thrusted into Catra, everything around them closing in. Adora's hands tightened around Catra, and going deeper inside than ever before. Catra's tail stiffened, and continued to rub against Adora. The water running down the two, exposing their vulnerable parts. Adora's fingers played inside Catra, as if it were a dance.

The stall walls seemed to disappear, along with everything else around them. It was just the two of them there, forever, together, full of bliss. Catra tightened herself, Adora continued. 

" _A-adora-a ~_ "

Catra groaned as the gentle giant behind her ran her hand off her breast and onto her neck. Squeezing Catra tight, Adora was in control, she knew that Catra would be safe. Barely a moment had passed when Catra moaned loader, her tail swatting at Adora's legs. Adora only played with Catra harder. Her fingers met all the places that made Catra tremble, and she was trembling. Catra couldn't take it anymore. 

" _~ Ador- ~_ Catra screamed before placing her own hands over her mouth to mute the moaning. Catra melted on top of Adora, her heart fluttering. Before Catra went limp she saw stars. Catra slid off of Adora's fingers, and dissolved into the floor. Catra had once hated the showers, but Adora showed her that joy can be found anywhere. Even in places that you hate yourself in. 

Adora dropped down beside Catra, "You purr a lot."

Catra smacked Adora's buff arm, "Shut up."

"I'm just saying" Adora replied with the dumbest smile in the world.

Catra wanted to stay with Adora there for the rest of her existence. Why did Adora always do this to Catra? and more importantly, how does she make Catra's heart melt every time their eyes meet? 

***

The two giggled down the halls and snuck back into the bunks. Catra smiling more than she had ever in her life. The two settled, Catra no longer at the foot of the bed, but rather beside Adora. Their noses touched, uniting them once again.

Catra's eyes lit up with something Adora had not seen since they were children, "Never leave me, okay? That was too good to live without."

Adora's dumb smile grew, "I promise."


End file.
